Sliding doors are commonly used for shower and tub enclosures, closets, room dividers, etc. A sliding door system may include one sliding door, one sliding and one stationary door, two sliding doors and any of the combinations of sliding and still doors. A typical sliding door installation is comprised of a frame enclosing two or more sliding doors movable within the frame. Roller assemblies are usually attached to the top edges of the sliding doors which ride along a track forming part of the frame. The frames are typically bulky and metallic, causing an unpleasant appeal to the eye, as well as providing a surface for soap scum to form.
With sliding door systems, there is a need to stop the motion of the sliding door to a specific position (such as an open or closed position). Different types of stoppers for stopping a sliding door running along a rail within a frame are used in the art.
Some models of sliding doors ride along a rail or track without any enclosing frame to enclose the sliding doors. The elimination of the enclosing frame provides aesthetic benefits. However, this may also create a risk of the sliding door being derailed as a result of rapid opening and/or hitting the stopper. There is a risk that upon impact with a stopper, the sliding door may “jump” or move such that the sliding door may derail. Given that some sliding doors are made of glass, are heavy and fragile, derailment of the sliding door may result in serious injury or risk of injury, as well as damage to the sliding door.
Therefore, there is a need for a sliding door stopper system, which not only stops a rapidly moving sliding door without damaging it, but also prevents the derailment of the sliding door, and in particular, should it be opened/closed with excessive force.